


A wonderful Miracle

by Ivyflower24



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyflower24/pseuds/Ivyflower24
Summary: Bucky finds out that Sam is pregnant and he is happy he gets to have a baby with the love of his life.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 43





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I am writing fanfics!! Hope y'all like it.😁😁

Sam stares down at the pregnancy test in his hands. It showed he was pregnant. Sam was so excited, he had always wanted children but then, he thought of Bucky. They never talked about having children together, they have only been together for a year after Steve decided to go back in time to be with Peggy. All of Sam's joy turned into fear, "what if Bucky doesn't want this baby", Sam thought. He stopped thinking when he heard the front door open.

"Baby I'm home!" He heard Bucky call out

Sam quickly put the pregnancy test in the trash and went to go greet Bucky.

"Hey sweetheart"  
Sam smiled and gave Bucky a quick kissed on the lips. Bucky smiled his beautiful smile, his stormy blue grey eyes twinkeld with love and adoration.  
"What have you been doing today babe"  
Sam wanted to tell Bucky that he was pregnant but decided against it.  
"Nothing much I did see Steve today."  
Every since Steve came as an old man he has been living in a cabin in the woods away from the public's eye. Both Sam and Bucky will visit him from time to time.

"How's the punk doing"Bucky asked as he moved in their shared bedroom to change his clothes. Bucky came back from a mission with Sharon.  
"He is doing fine for an old man can't say the same for you."  
Bucky laughed and Sam thought it was the most beautiful thing he has ever heard  
" you got jokes huh"  
"I always have jokes"  
Bucky left the room to go make dinner while Sam got his phone to call Sharon about his situation.


	2. The phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam talks to Sharon about his pregnancy.

Sharon picked up on the second ring.  
"What's going on Sam" Sharon said her "I'm pregnant" the omega blurted out by accident. He was tired of keeping this to himself and needed to tell somebody.  
"You're what!" Sharon shouted "when did you find out". Sam could hear the excitement in Sharon's voice through the phone.  
" I found out today " he said nervously "Well does Bucky know yet?" The alpha female questioned. "No he doesn't". "Well are you going to tell him anytime soon?" Sam sighed " I want to tell him but I am afraid, what if he doesn't want to have this baby with me?"  
"You won't know if don't tell him Sam." Sharon's voice was soft and understanding "I'm sure Bucky will be happy to have children with you."  
"Thanks Sharon" Sam said gratefully. "No problem and Sam?" "Yeah?" "I want to be the godmother" she said playfully. Sam laughed " I couldn't think of anyone better for the job." Sam hung up and took a deep breath preparing for the conversation he is going to have with his alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was any good because writing is not my strength sooooo... yeah see ya in the next chapter!!!!❤


End file.
